Back to the past
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: Aoba and Dio comes to the time Aoba is from...
1. Return

**Hi~ Kiwi is here~ I'd like to share a story about Aoba and Dio in 2014~ if they got back to Aobas time! I. Had. To. Do. It!**

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

"Zogila is attacking. Be ready to launch!" Lene shouted. And they launched. Lee was the first one to do so. Followed by Fromm. Their trumph card soon followed as well. Dio and Aoba. Hina flew up to Aoba and attacked with all she had. Aoba only dodged and ducked 'cause there was no way he'd hurt her. Suddenly a wormhole of light appeared behind him. He gasped and tried to get away from it but Hina attacked once again. Aoba wasn't going to be able to dodge or conter it so he closed his eyes tightly. But there wasn't exactly a hit. It was more like someone had taken the hit instead of him. And that was exactly what Dio had done. But this caused them both to crash into the hole of light.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Aoba opened his eyes. Bradyons arms wrapped around Luxon like a protective shell. He tried to move his valiancer. It seemed allright. It could move just fine. But Bradyon however was a torn wreck. Suddenly Aoba felt panicked. What about that valiancers pilot then? He opend the cockpit and stormed out. He didn't even hasitate to force the others cockpit open even a sec. There Dio sat panting heavily. No visible injures. Aoba sighed in relife.

"You scared me, I thought you might be..." the brunett started but trailed off as he saw where they were. His eyes widened. "I'm back to my time!" Dios eyes wandered from Aoba to the city they crashed in.

"This is 'the past'" Dio stated. Not believing that he was in the past. Aoba hurriedly looked at the date. 27-03-2014. He smirked. About a month since he left. Now cops surrounded them. Journalists also crowded around them. Aoba stepped outside. The crowd went wild. The press rushed closer. They saw him and imediatly recognised him. The boy that suddenly was kidnapped by a robot. Tv cameras was fixed on the two of them. Aoba blushes slightly at all attention. Dio scollowed behind him.

"Aoba Watase! How come you're back safely? Who is that? A friend?" The reporters attacked them. The cops actually clapped their hands. They were happy that that mystery finally was soloved.

"Ah, ehm..." Aoba said scratching the back of his head.

"Aoba has been through allot lately. Leave him alone for now" Dio took over. Saving Aoba from the crazy people. They straightned their valiancers. Took off again. Luxon had to support Bradyon thought. They landed in Aobas backgarden. Tsubasa Watase was already there. She ran up to them. Aoba jumped out from his croatching mecha. He ran and took her in his arm spinning her around in his arms. The two siblings laughed. A happy reuniun. Dio cleared his trouth.

"This really is the past?" he questioned. Aoba turned to him.

"Yes, Dio this is the time I come from!" he said grinning. The blond frowned. He looked confused wich was a rare sight comming from Dio.

"The past hnn..."

Tsubasa looked at Dio like he was some sort of exotic animal. She pointed at him "He's crazy isn't he?" Aoba shook his head. "No, it may sound crazy but It's true" Tsubasa looked worriedly at her brother.

Right at that moment their mother came up to them. She hugged Aoba tightly as she saw them. "I came as fast as I heard! I thought you were dead!" Mrs. Watase cried. Her son hugged her back tightly.

"I'm alive! It's okay, I'm alive" the brunett male said also crying. The Watase family was happy while Dio grumbeled about the future. He didn't know anything about this time. Mrs Watase smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you for keeping my son safe" she said. Her eyes were red from all tears. "Let's go inside and eat something"

"..." Dio was quiet. Aoba put a hand on his shoulder. "Dio, lets go" the blond nodded slightly. A little shy now when he didn't know what to do at all. He walked behind Aoba like a shadow. The brunett showed him his room. It looked like nothing Dio ever seen before. The future was a lot diffrent after all. Aoba took his hand leading him to his bed. "Sit down, do you want to do something?" Dio shook his head.

"I've never done anything other than training and fighting on the field..." the blond awkwardly told the other male. Aoba frowned.

"Never even played video games?"

"I've been in millitary since I was five!"

Aoba flinched. He didn't know Dio allways been like that. He knew Dios father had been angry when he couldn't defend his mother and sister. Put the blame on him.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Fromm cursed and attacked them in rage. Aoba and Dio was gone. He had to revenge them. Then suddenly the enemys retreated and Lee and Jarl dragged him away back to Cygnus. Fromm started to cry as he stepped out of his valiancer. "Damn, I couldn't do anything!"

"Me either!" Jarl said with gritted teeth. "But it would be dumb to not stop the attack. Then we'd lose"

Mayuka and Anessa came running towards them. Mayuka in tears and Anessa close too. Anessa hugged Fromm then started her crying. She shuddered and shook in his arms. "This- ugh c-can't be h-happening!" she shuddered. "W-we can't j-just lose them like this!"

"Anessa! They're dead! They crashed into that unknown hole of light!" Fromm told the girl. He also cried.

"They'll be back! Aoba said that's how he got here! I'm sure they'll be allright!" Mayuka told them. Her voice was shaking but she did her best to keep it steady. The others nodded. She continued "They probably got back to Aobas time in the past!"

"If that's the cause then Bradyon and Luxon should be somewhere around here... But old..." Elvira stood behind them scratching her chin in thought. "Then we have prof"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

"Itadakimasu!"

Tsubasa was the first to attack the food. She smiled goofily as she ate.

"So, Dio, who exactly are you?" Mrs. Watase asked kindly. Dio ate like he was royality so she were curious about him. At the question the blond almost dropped the fork and knife he was holding.

"I am from the Wienberg family...?" Dio answered uncertain. His brows furrowed. His family wasn't popular at this time line yet. mrs. Watase smiled softly. She'd never heard about that family but it was probably one of the big companys in town.

"Dio is from the future, he took me back to this time" Aoba said. Mrs. Watase ruffled her sons hair.

"You still have lively fantasy as ever" she chuckled. Aoba sighed. Ofcourse she didn't believe him. He glanced at Dio who looked kind of awkward in this situation. The brunett took the blonds hand under the table. Dios eyes snapped to Aoba. Blushed. Mrs. Watase giggled softly. "Aoba you'll never get how much I've missed you! We thought you were dead, the news said that you were kidnapped by those robots..." Whit that said her eyes watered again. "... And then you come back, with two other robots. If you say they're from the future I actually believe you"

"I'm sorry Aoba..."

Aoba looked in chock as Dio spoke. "I didn't believe you, it must've been hard. I now know what it feels like to know you'll never see your family again..." The brunett sighed softly.

"It's okay. I would also think I was crazy if I were you! And you're going to see your family again! Fiona won't forgive me if you don't!"

Mrs. watase smiled at the two of them. Aoba had grown up now. As beautiful as his father she noticed. A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Tsubasa stared at them. "Aoba-nii, I'll never let you leave again!" she said. Totally serious. Aoba smiled.

"Of course I'll never leave you! You're my stupid little sister after all" Tsubasa pouted but burst into laughter. Dio looked in ave as the siblings got along well. So this was what a real family looked like. No wonder Aoba said he'd never want to leave them and that he missed them. After they were done eating the doorbell rang. Kintero and Kenichi ran into the house. They hugged Aoba.

"Man, we thought you were dead!" Kintero said.

"Damn it dude, you're an worry machine!" Kenichi told Kintero. Then their gazes fell on Dio. "Who's that?"

"That's Dio Wienberg! He helped me get back here! He's a valiancer pilot" Aoba said with a smile. Dio didn't smile however. He was kind of scared. Not knowing what to do for the first time in his life.

"Ah! You mean that robot! Man, that's cool!" Kintero sing sang. "Wienberg-kun you must show us!"

'Aoba help me damn it!' "Sorry, I can't..." Dio replied.

"Are you a alien from space that took Aoba away, then took him back?"

"Eh?! No, I'm a Novihominen..."

"What's that?!" Both Kientaro and Aoba shouted.

"Eh... A new human species in the future, cientists calls it the final and perfect human..."

"Wow! From the future! Are you imortal? Can you do magic?"

"Ehum, most dies at the age of 150. Of course I can't do magic!"

"then What's so special about the Novihominens?"

"Males can give birth to healthy kids with no risk at all"

The three males froze. That wasn't as cool as they thought. So in the future males could bear children. Honestly the world wasn't as homofobic as it was right now.

"That's wonderful!" Aobas mother mused. "Then it must be pecefull in the future"

"Mom, It's war!" Aoba told Mrs. Watase. She gulped.

"Aoba, you've been in war?"

"yes, I didn't have anything else I could do there"

Now you could tell she was worried.


	2. Cheasy confessions

**Thank you for the reviews! /hugs and kisses from Kiwi**

**ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ**

Mayuka and the others indead found Bradyon and Luxon. But one thing was that the place had changed. Now instead of nothing was a small town. In the middle of the town there was a statue of none other then Aoba. In the discription of the statue it could be read. That Aoba had dissapeared and then came back from the future.

"Looks like what they do in the past will change the future..." Elvira said out loud. Mayuka beamed.

"I'm glad that they're alive And well" she said.

"They're dead in this time" Fromm said with a furrowed brow. "Is there a way to get them back?" He was worried about Dio. Not Aoba...

"I hope they don't do anything to make the future worse..." Jarl grunted. Happy that they at least would have had a good life. Wait a minute! Dio would still be alive! "Wouldn't Dio still be alive?" Jarl voiced his thoughts. Everyones gazes fell on him. Elvira gulped.

"yes, there is a possibility"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Dio got up from the bed. His back hurt because of the crash. He put on a shirt, borrowed from Aoba. Silently he walked down to the backgarden. He had to fix Bradyon. The problem was that he hadn't all the tools he needed in the valiancer. After a while Tsubasa stormed out to him.

"What're you doing?" she wondered.

"Fixing the valiancer so I can go home" Dio answered.

"Aoba and you are going to school in a hour!" Tsubasa said and walked inside again. Dio frowned. School? Dio had never been to a ordinary school before. Only fast learning from his mother and his elder commanders. He blinked a few times. Aoba was up and stood behind his sister.

"Come Dio! We'll go together!" he said in a happy tune. The blond sat up from under the navigator screen. "Mom prepared brakefast so we need to eat before we go." Aoba dragges or more like lifted Dio inside again.

Aoba longed for the school to start. That way he could finally meet his friends (other than Kintero and Kenichi). He and Dio ate fast and then rushed to the station. The brunette wore a smug smile on his lips. He skipped as he walked. The blond however wasn't amused at all. He wanted to go back to the future. Like, now! Kintero, Kenichi and a bunch of other students waited for their arrival.

"Welcome back Watase-kun!" A girl shouted.

"We've missed you!" Another said. She waved her hands and smiled broadly. Aoba smiled back. At least with a as big smile as her.

"I missed you guys too!" The brunette said. Dio just stood in his shadows. No one knew him here.

"Aoba..." the blond said slowly. The brunette turned around, firmly gripped his hand. Aobas hand were warm and somewhat calming. The girls started to sqeel when they saw him.

"Omg! It's you from tv! You were so cool!" one of them screamed in excitment.

"Like: Leave Aoba alone, he had been through a lot!" the other said with a imitational boy-voice. The crowd started to chat in each others mouths and it was hard to hear what was beeing said. Aobas grip tightened. He walked them to a empty classroom.

"Dio, we'll find a way to get you back to the future so don't worry!" Aoba said with a encourageing smile. The blond frowned.

"You're not comming with me?"

"Eh, no..."

"Then I don't want to go back"

"what about Fiona?!"

"She's got father. She'll be allright"

"No way! You have to get back!"

"I want to be with you, Watase Aoba!"

The both boys were chocked because of Dios sudden outburst.

The blond gaped slightly. Did he just say that? He straigtned himself. It was true. He wanted to be with the brunette. It was kind of odd. He'd never felt a bound like that to anyone before. Not even Fiona.

"Dio..." Aoba began. His voice was shaky and his face was flushed. "Does that mean you like me? I mean 'cause I like you..."

"No that means I hate you... What do you think?! I wouldn't say anything that embarrasing if I didn't mean it" Dio said, blushing. Aoba sighed.

"not funny"

"..."

"what?"

"shouldn't you do something?"

"Like what?"

Dio sighed in annoyance. "you're so slow" he muttered. He closed the distance between them, locked their lips. It felt so soft. Aoba let out a surprised grunt. But then kissed back carefully. Soon they parted. The brunette blushed madly. Dio turned his face away from the other male. He didn't want him to see his face.

"Can I have one more?" Aoba asked after a little while.

"N-no way in hell!" The blond snapped blushing even more.

"It's an order!"

"Okay, only because it's an order..."

They kissed again. Dio actually wanted to but if you'd ask him he'd say that it was only a order. Aobas tongue started to make its way inside the blonds mouth. Dio felt panicked. 'No, no, no, no!? What are you doing Aoba?!'. He tensed when the tongue slipped inside. Aobas tongue masaged his. Dio let out a moan. The blond pushed the brunette away. Hiding his face in his hands. 'What was that?!'. He felt sweat massproduce at the thought.

"What is it?" Aoba asked worriedly. Dio didn't answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Shut up!" Dio snapped. Face still red. The brunette was trying his best to not laugh. The blond before him was right now the cutest person he ever seen. But no time to daydream because right in that moment the teacher and some students entered the room. The teacher informed Dio that he should present himself. And that's exactly what he did when everyone had taken their seats.

"I'm Dio Junjou Wienberg, nice to meet you. I hope we get good friends" the blond said with a prince-like smile. The girls went: iiiiiiih! And the boys went: wow... grate. Aoba knew that that smile was fake. He had in fact never seen Dio smile for real. The blond was always dead serious. 'Today I'll make you smile for real' Aoba decided.


End file.
